


Throw you a line

by Sian265



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Little Heart to Heart, week seven underwater meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sian265/pseuds/Sian265
Summary: Sometimes all you need to keep from drowning is a friend to throw you a line...





	Throw you a line

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Painting by Ian Rayer Smith.

Catarina’s footsteps quickened as she neared seldom used glass doors, almost there she thought. Once she stepped through those doors, Cat released a sigh of relief, now she could enjoy a well-earned break. This little corner of the hospital was a hidden gem, featuring plants and flowers allowed to grow wild and a beautiful waterfall that emptied into a little pool. Very few knew of it and even fewer took advantage, it was Cat’s refuge at work. The only other person she had ever brought here was Magnus.

As Cat stepped around a creeping Myrtle, she was brought up short at seeing her favorite bench occupied, but a greater shock was that Cat recognized the person. “Isabelle?” Cat called out gently, the other woman appeared deep in thought and Cat did not want to startle the Shadowhunter.

Isabelle looked up, her dark eyes appearing tired and her lovely lips tight, with signs of strain. Cat smiled gently and moved slowly to join the younger woman, taking a seat beside Izzy on the bench. “You discovered this little hidden jewel as well?” Cat asked sweeping a hand out across the foliage. The only other sounds were the tinkling of water flowing from the fountain as it dripped into the pool.

Izzy nodded looking away at the fountain. “I saw it when we came that time investigating the Owl. I remembered it and when I need to get away, well, this seems like a good spot.”

Cat silently studied the younger woman, not entirely sure how to get her to open up. Something told her to try though, something said to her that they had more in common than Cat realized. “I come here when things start filling me up, when I feel like I am about to overflow with all the demands and urgencies. I come here, listen to the water, smell the flowers, the dirt, the signs of life, and I don’t feel like I am drowning any more.”

Isabelle turned to look at Cat and gave her a soft smile. “That’s it exactly. I use to tease Alec about all the weight he carried, all the responsibilities he let overwhelm him, but now, those same things burden me. I too feel like I am drowning sometimes, that the only way to get any air is to get away.”

Cat returned the Shadowhunters smile and reached over and took Izzy’s hand in her own. “Well how about when we each feel that water closing in over our heads and air becomes a precious dream, we agree to throw each other a line? Throw each other that line to grasp so that the water doesn’t take us to far away, out of reach?”

Izzy gave the Warlock’s hand a firm squeeze. “I’d like that, Cat, a lot.”


End file.
